Glutton For Punishment
by KingTayter
Summary: Rated M for some sexual things. Eren has made one mistake too many, and Levi just loves the look of pain on the younger boy. Perhaps different means of punishment would get his point across. Spanking.


**So I had an anon call be an 'asshole' for abusing Eren in my stories. Uh- In nearly every episode of SNK someone is bloody or dying. I do what I want, and thus, this was born. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

His arms screamed out him in pain, his knees ached in a throbbing pain from his newly formed carpet burns and his back was shaking unsteadily to maintain his position. The moonlight leaking into the room from the cracked curtains glistened off of the freshly cleaned floor in a dazzling way, but there were still many other chores to complete.

The boy at work forced his emerald eyes to remain open as he admired his finally completed work. He swiped his wet tan hands down the front of his shirt to get them somewhat dry before running it through his brown locks with a content sigh. If it were up to him, he would curl up on the clean floor right then and there and take a nice nap. But his conscious told him better and instead he struggled to force himself into a standing position.

His fingers wrapped themselves around the water buckets handle, the chemically tainted liquid inside sloshing noisily as he stumbled his way out of the cleaned room.

After working all day he had finally managed to mop up the entire place. He dumps the dirtied water outside in a small ditch, leaving the bucket by the door, before heading to his own room for some much needed rest. He still had a plethora of other jobs that needed to be done, but in the meantime he needed to sleep, otherwise he would end up passing out over a toilet. An incident that had happened on more than one occasion.

Still, his sleep deprived mind couldn't help but worry over the opinion and thoughts of his captain as he flopped lazily down against his bed. He didn't bother to pull the sheets back and crawl under them; instead he curled up just as he was, his head resting softly on his pillow, and drifted off to a more peaceful setting. The cold, grey eyes leaving his head for the remainder of the night.

* * *

To say that Levi was pissed was an understatement. No, the man was seething with rage. He scrutinized the dirty floor with narrow eyes and a deepening scowl. He'd given the brat a simple task as punishment for his accident the previous day and yet he could only manage to get half of it done, not to mention the half that he did was done half-assed and rushed through.

The brat was told to clean the floors, not wipe his ass across them. True that some parts were clean, but he had failed in other areas. He was too lazy to move a table so that he could reach under it, as well as other things. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, setting his coffee down on the kitchen counter and leaning against it as he thought of what he should do next.

He was almost always the first one up in the mornings, unless Petra or Hanji had gotten up, and the first the he almost always did was inspect the work done the previous day. Sure he was clean freak, but it was within his reasons. He'd seen enough of dirtied places in his life and he'd be damned if the place he inhabited resembled anything of it.

It wasn't so much as the other soldiers that bothered him so much as the one titan shifter. He hated the boy, no, he _loathed_ him. From his sloppy hair style to his smoldering eyes to his stuttered over sentences and to his shitty cleaning. Everything about the kid pissed him off, all except for one thing; one look that sent him reeling over the edge in want.

He absolutely loved the look of pain and pleasure on the boy; call him a sadist but Eren was no angel either. That flushed look he had given his corporal after nearly getting the literal shit beat out of him was what had started his strange new fetish. Every time his boot connected with the boy's young body, the look of pain that crossed his features, and the fear. Yet still the emerald eyed titan shifter gazed at him in such awe, such respect and want. It drove the corporal insane.

He ran his fingers through his raven bangs, clutching it tightly with a groan. Eren needed to be taught a lesson, he shouldn't be fucking up it's his entire fault, it's like he _wants _the corporal to punish him; and punish him he shall.

A devilish smirk graced his features as he stood back up straight and left the kitchen.

It was about half past noon and Eren was still asleep, Mikasa and Armin were both surprised as to how and why their corporal hadn't done anything as of yet. He hated it when people slept in and it was obvious that he was in a rotten mood, a mood that always had Mikasa's blood boiling.

Everyone was eating lunch in the dining hall when Eren came stumbling in. He had bags hanging low under his eyes and his hair as well as his outfit was a mess, he cautiously scanned the room for a certain someone and let out a long sigh of relief upon finding him not to be there. He jogged over to sit beside his best friend and adopted sister, worrying at his lower lip.

"Why didn't you two wake me up? I'm going to be dead for sure thanks to you two assholes" he hissed in a silent whisper. Armin forced a small smile and Mikasa's frown deepened.

"You needed the sleep, Eren" Mikasa defended herself, poking at his cheek with a smooth pale finger "You look like you still need more, you were up all night again weren't you?"

Eren's cheeks flush somewhat at her accusation and he jerks away from her touches with a scowl tugging at his lips.

"I had to; he wanted me to clean the floors so I did" Eren replies, turning his glare toward Armin who in turn shrugged with a small smile still on his face.

"You do look like you need it" His friend agrees, much to his disappointment "But I don't think you should push yourself just for his approval"

"I don't do it for his approval; I do it so I don't get a foot up my ass everywhere I go!" Eren growls out, but more color rushes to his face at the small accusation.

"Are you scared of him?" Mikasa asks with a hint of seriousness, she didn't like seeing Eren get hurt, especially when she could do nothing about it and even more so when it revolved around a certain midget.

"N-no" Eren lies through his teeth, his ears turning pink. Mikasa goes to say something but just then the door to the dining room opens and in walks the man of the conversation, sporting his usual cravat and asshole glare. He steals a glance over at Eren's table as he passes by, stopping shortly in front of it as he notices that the boy had finally woken up.

"Good to see you've joined the world of the living, Jaeger" Levi speaks with a harsh tone, Mikasa's eyes narrow and Eren flushes more bowing his head and beginning to stammer over an excuse; Levi is prepared and waves it off before the boy can begin "Save it, you're to tend to the horses today"

And with that the man briskly turns and walks off in the direction he was originally going, leaving a stunned Eren behind. Eren watches after the man in shock, he'd been expecting a hit or a scolding but just an order for him to tend to the horses? Eren was shocked, as was Mikasa and Armin.

After eating some food that Hanji had thankfully saved for him, he set off to the stables with a new bucket of water and a broom. Cleaning the stables and tending to the horses weren't his favorite chore of the house but it was definitely one of his top five. Anything that got him outside in the fresh air had him smiling and happy. Yet even the horses couldn't get his thoughts away from Levi and his strange act of, not so much kindness but generosity.

Eren swept at the stray hay and washed away any messes left behind from the animals before feeding each of them and refilling their water containers. Clyde was his favorite out of them all; he was gentle and comforting to be around. Eren would sometimes talk to himself around the horse, not that the animal was actually listening but it was calming all the same. He let things out that he couldn't say to anyone else and in turn the horse got a second apple; it seemed like a fair trade.

After he was done with his chore he leaned against the wooden stable frame and slid to the ground, resting his head back as he had finally settled down. His arms were still sore from his scrubbing away the night before and his chores today did nothing to help; fast healing did nothing to help his stamina which he was gradually running out of at a fast pace. Even after all of the excess sleep he had received he still found himself dozing off; at least until a shadow loomed over and darkened his vision behind his eyelids.

He blinked his eyes open and raised a hand to black out the sun so that he could see the face of the silhouette in front of him.

"You do a shitty job at cleaning the floors, sleep in until nearly passed lunch time and now I find you dozing off on the job? You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you, Brat?" Levi asks with a cold and harsh tone. Eren flushes and scrambles to his feet, clutching his broom like a life line to his chest.

"I-I finished, Sir!" He stammers out, hands trembling. Levi scowls and makes a light tutting noise, leaning over the edge of the horse stable and peering inside.

"One job that you actually do decent at, hmm?" Eren shifts his gaze cautiously away from the elder man "But that doesn't explain why you're sleeping now does it?" Levi's glare at the boy is cold and strong , he eyes narrow at Eren's avoidant ones, "I don't like excuses, Jaeger, they only give me all the more excuse to hurt you"

Eren's eyes widen somewhat in fear and he shifts in his place, looking at the ground while trying not shake. His body is jittering and it feels as if he is about to combust with nervousness and fear.

"I-I tried really hard to clean the floors last night! I stood up really late and..and" Eren steals a glance up only to be met with an unrelenting bored glare, his eyes retreat back down.

"And?" Levi presses on.

"And that's why I slept so late" Eren finishes, clutching the broom impossibly tighter.

"And why were you dozing off right here?" Levi questions, drumming his finger against the wood which only increased the tense atmosphere.

"I was still tired" Eren confessed, his voice turning hushed towards the end of it.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Levi quirked an eyebrow at the young, sun kissed boy "Because I punished you yesterday?"

"No I-"

"You just said it's because you stood up late cleaning, because I made you clean, right?" Levi's eyes danced with hidden emotion and had easily he was getting a rise out of the teenager.

"R-right" Eren almost whispered, his eyes downcast.

"So it's my fault for punishing you that way?" Levi put on a fake frown, though in reality he wanted to smirk in glee at the little rabbit he had caught in his trap.

"I- yes" Eren answers him, looking up with frightened eyes.

"Then I'll have to punish you differently now won't I?" And for a split second, at Levi's words, true fear danced across Eren's features and it made Levi spin with want and lust. Before the boy could retort or say anything else he pushed himself away from the stable and began to walk ahead towards their makeshift hideout, peering back over his shoulder at Eren. "Follow me"

Eren wordlessly followed his corporal, broom still in hand, as they walked their way through the halls of the small building; he received numerous glances of question but he ignored them and stared numbly at the floor, his mind racing with questions himself. Questions and fear.

Levi ended their littler trip in front of a vacant room, one of the rooms that Eren had to clean last night. It was empty, aside from an unused bed and dresser, and was small.

"What are we doing here?" Eren blurts out, confused. Levi doesn't spare him a glance and he opens the door.

"Get in" He commands Eren in a gruff tone. Eren swallows nervously but enters the room, Levi follows in suit. The door shuts behind him and echoes silently throughout the room. Eren expects Levi to begin hitting him, to hurt him; but nothing comes and the shorter man brushes past Eren, dusting off the edge of the bed before sitting on. He crosses a leg and stares over at Eren wordlessly. Said boy fidgets in place with his little broom.

"Set the broom down and come over here" Levi says next and Eren does exactly as he's told, setting the broom down against the wall and walking to where he's standing two feet in front of Levi.

"You cleaned all the rooms, yes?" Levi asks the shivering boy.

"Y-yes sir" Eren steadily answers, fiddling with his hands. Levi nods curtly at the response with a small hum.

"Look under the bed" Eren slowly but surely dropped to his knees, obeying Levi's request and peering under the bed with his and on the frame for support. Levi watched intently as the boy scanned under the bed, his cheeks tinted in either embarrassment or anger; probably both.

"I d-don't understand, sir" Eren spoke, retreating from under the bed and looking up with a look of pure confusion, his eyebrows stitched together and teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Levi inwardly groaned at the display, his morality was slowly slipping from him as his visioned other expression on the boy's young face.

"What do you mean you don't understand" Levi hissed, his eyes narrowing as his mind raced with different possibilities "It's dirty. You cleaned what was in front of you and neglected the rest"

"But I-"

"When I tell you to clean something, brat, I mean all of it. Not just the icing on the cake" Levi snapped out, his voice raising. Eren flinches back, expecting a hit, he raises his hands to protect his face.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly makes out, he voice wavering and emerald eyes swimming with fear and confusion.

"I'm not going to beat you, I told you I was going to punish you differently, right?" Levi scoffed with a small smirk, he gazed down at those sinful eyes "If you're going to act like a child and take naps during the day and cry when you don't get your way then I will punish you as one"

Eren's faced lit up brightly at the words, anger finally surfacing and disorienting his once beautiful pained expression, it bothered Levi. He'd rather have the boy's previous look.

Without warning Levi grabbed him by the front of his uniform, jerking the teenage titan shifter up from his knees and level with his face. Levi's face betrayed no emotion as he maneuvered Eren's lithe body around to where he was splayed across his knees.

Eren yelped as he was roughly and suddenly jerked up, and cried out as he was forced across the corporal's lap. Eren turned his head to look up at the other but a quick and harsh slap to his clothed backside sent him reeling forward with a silent choke.

"Eye's in front of you" Levi barked out gruffly, he moved one leg out from under Eren and hooked it on the outside to hold his legs down and prevent the boy from kicking. Upon the hit Eren's hands immediately flew back to cover his bottom but was met with a cold and ready hand steadily gripping both of his wrists together. Levi was having none of that.

"C-corporal Levi!" Eren cried out, his voice was wavering, on the edge of breaking, and his eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Now tell me, Eren" Levi hummed softly, using his free hand knead at the youngers' still clothed bottom "Why were you punished yesterday night?"

"Because I spilt dirty water in the house" Eren managed out between his grinding teeth, Levi brought his hand down once more against Eren's ass, swatting it not harshly but not gently; enough to sting. Eren stifled a yelp and jerked at the hit.

"Correct" Levi smiled "And why did you spill the dirty water?"

"B-because I was goofing around with Armin!" Eren squirmed, expecting another swat.

"Goofing around, hmm?" Levi mused "And you couldn't do your punishment right?"

"I'm sorry, I'll do it right next time, I promise!" Eren pleaded. Levi tsked loudly and gave the boy another harsh swat.

"I gave you a chance, besides I think this punishment is much more fitting don't you agree?" Eren made a low whining noise as another swat came and he shook his head against Levi's thighs "No? Dogs who don't listen don't get a say"

Levi hooked his finger in the belt loops on Eren's pants, giving it a tough jerk downward, the material rubbed painfully against Eren's smooth skin as it was forced lower and lower to reveal his bare arse to the elder man.

"Corporal please!" Eren pleaded, his voice finally to the point of breaking but despite this, a dark blush spread across the boy's face and a slowly hardening bulge that definitely wasn't a hip bone was slowly pressing against Levi's thighs.

"You've been naughty, Eren" Levi mused a grin gracing his features "It's almost as if you want me to punish you? Is that it?"

"N-no sir!" Eren squeaked out, Levi didn't hold back as he began to spank the boy, his creamy toned cheeks were soon as bright of a red as his cheeks, and his face was dripping with tears and drool as his corporal spanked him. Eren made noises of discontent and muffled noises of his own masochistic pleasure that he attempted at hiding by biting down roughly in his lower lip. None of it went unnoticed by Levi, he took all of it in; every last noise and reaction he cherished. This is how he wanted Eren, this is how he looked most beautiful and he wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time Levi had finally finished abusing the titan shifters arse, he was a sputtering and incoherent mess and Levi was about ninety percent sure that the boy had orgasmed somewhere along the way. He wasted no time and hastily jerked the boy's garments back up before depositing him on the floor, standing up and dusting his pants off before giving one more authoritative look down and the shivering mess known as Eren.

"From now on, this is how you and you alone will be punished, if I find out you so much as tell a mouse about our little exchange I'll make sure next time it's out in front of the whole squad so that they can watch you cry and moan" Levi warned him darkly, "But judging from our little experience I think you might actually like that too?"

Eren quaked but not with fear or pain. He watched awkwardly as Levi began to make his way out of the room, making no move to hide his own arousal that he had built up. Eren remained silent and watched, his mind and body screamed at him in pain but he longed to pull the elder man back on top of him. He resisted, biting his lower lip and shuffling around on the floor, his ass stinging from his 'punishment'.

Eren made no move as Levi left the room, he would never tell anyone about his encounter with his Corporal and he doubted that this would be the last. He made no more movements; he was too ashamed for every movement had brought with it both the burning reminder on his backside and the shameful reminder that filled the front of his undergarments to rub disgustingly against his skin.

Eren didn't know where this left him and Levi, but he did know that he would be messing up quite more frequently in the near future.

**End.**

* * *

**I've ran out of sweets.**


End file.
